


Stargazing

by yourneighborhoodcrybaby



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I made myself sad, I promise, Promises, Stargazing, gender neutral reader, my heart hurts, slight angst, yancy is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourneighborhoodcrybaby/pseuds/yourneighborhoodcrybaby
Summary: You need to leave.You don't want to.Yancy stays a while.
Relationships: Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Stargazing

It hurt to walk away from that gate. 

It hurt even more when Yancy looked so broken, so lost behind those bars. As Yancy turned, bidding you a good luck, your arm seemed to reach out on it's own, grabbing Yancy's wrist. 

You asked if he would come with you.

He seemed surprised, shock lighting his eyes, but slowly they dulled. 

"Me? Out there? With youse?" He chuckled. "Eh, I've..." Yancy's gaze dropped to the ground, where he kicked the dirt with his shoe. "I've done some pretty messed up stuff... I wouldn't.." 

Your heart cracks in your chest at the look of loss in his eyes. 

A smile appears on his face, but it's pained. "Heh, whaddya' know, maybe the next time parole comes around I'll.." He fades off, rubbing his neck. 

You move Yancy's hand off the bar, intertwining your fingers and rubbing your thumb over his. 

You ask if he'll stay with you a while. 

He gives you a sad smile. "Sure, I will." 

You two sit there, side by side on the grass, with nothing but the thin, metal bars between you. You try to picture a time, maybe in the future, where you could've met without the prison outfits without the crime. 

But then again, you wouldn't trade your Yancy for anything. 

With a smile, and a pain in your heart, you point out some of the constellations you recognize. Yancy hums alongside you, sometimes offering an occasional input. 

...The pink streaks of dawn come all too soon. 

You feel tears brim in the corner of your eyes, but you push them away. Yancy stands, and you do too. Only then do you realize that your hands had been locked together the whole time. 

Yancy gives you the biggest smile he can manage. "Hey, youse can come and visit every third sunday, okay?" 

You nod, not trusting yourself to speak. 

Yancy glances towards the slowly rising sun. 

"They'll notice I'm gones soon..." 

You nod again, and Yancy rubs the back of your hand before pulling away. You already feel the loss stinging in your chest. 

Yancy turns away, and your heart breaks in your chest. 

You tell him that you'll take him stargazing sometime, without the bars. 

Yancy gives you one last smile. "I'll hold youse to that." 

You nod, and give him the best smile you can. 

You promise. 


End file.
